vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Viper
|-|Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Crimson Viper, also known as either C. Viper or by her true name Maya, is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter IV. She is an undercover CIA agent who fights using an assortment of gadgets hidden within her battle suit. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Crimson Viper, C.Viper, Maya (Sunee being an unofficial last name in Street Fighter: Legend of Chun-Li.) Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, CIA Agent, S.I.N. Double Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight via boots Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought against Cammy in battle and is constantly shown to be a rival to Chun-Li) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to Cammy and Chun-Li) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Defeated Cammy in a fight) Durability: Small Town level+ (Took hits from Chun-Li, Hakan, and Ryu) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with tech suit weapons. Standard Equipment: Hi-tech battlesuit. Intelligence: Gifted, Viper has been the only one to master the battle suit completely. Weaknesses: Her battlesuit is ineffective against the power of nothingness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The following is a list of Crimson Viper's techniques: *'Thunder Knuckle:' Viper suddenly moves forward, leading with her electric-gloved fist. The direction in which she moves is determined by the strength of the punch button used: a medium punch sends her dashing straight forward while a light punch causes her to dash while crouching for a low attack, and a heavy punch sends her leaping diagonally forward, turning the move into an uppercut. This makes the attack capable of controlling horizontal space as well as vertical space. *'Burning Kick: ' Viper jumps slightly and swings her leg in a wide-arced flaming kick. The flames come from her boots, which are actually weapons in her state-of-the-art battle suit. *'Seismic Hammer: ' Viper raises her fist and slams it into the ground, creating a shockwave that explodes from the ground in front of her. The shockwave will hit low and launch the foe into the air if it connects. *'Emergency Combination: ' Viper charges the gloves of her Battle Suit with electricity, then dashes forward in a double Thunder Knuckle attack. She then performs a backflipping Burning Kick. *'Burst Time:' Viper deactivates her glove's limiter and charges before pounding the ground, causing an electric explosion that knocks her opponent into the air. As they begin to fall to the ground, she delivers a series of four high-damage flaming somersaults to the opponent. *'Burning Dance: ' Viper flame-kicks her opponent in the neck, driving them into the ground and grinding the now-burning opponent's face along the ground like a surfboard. She then performs a flaming backflip which knocks her opponent into the air and catches them with her forearms as they land. She then jumps into the air with her opponent's face in between her arms, and as she reaches the apex of the jump her gloves electrify the opponent. She lands on her feet harmlessly and her charred opponent falls on their back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Gauntlet Users